slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Pages
Pages are mechanic in Slender Fortress. They're prominent items featured in all Slender Fortress maps, where the RED team must collect a certain number (ranging from one to twelve dependent on map and server) of objects scattered through the area before escaping, all while being hunted down by a boss. Types of pages Pages The Eight Pages, obviously, literal sheets of crumpled loose-leaf paper are the most used type of pages in the game. They all have crudely sketched and disturbing images, usually relating to the Slender Man, taken straight from the game the game-mode is based on, Slender, and are always in packs of eight. The theory behind collecting the pages is that they trigger certain things to break, open, unlock or apear for example on the Swamp and Classic No Exit maps a monster or something else brakes a barrier that was blocking your exit, and Asylum Redux, Elementary, Hospice, Sanatorium, Mansion and Sewer the pages will possibly unlock or open a door or manhole, in No Exit the pages cause a door to appear at the spawn so you can escape, in Cry Of Fear (Ravenholem) something or someone will unlock the car door to drive away and last of all in Classic 8 Pages something or someone will activate a teleporter to teleport you to safety. In theory you are cursed and collecting the pages is the way to undo the curse. The pages are found in Asylum Redux, Elementary, Mansion, Hospice, No Exit, Sanatorium, Swamp, Sewer, Classic 8 Pages, Classic No Exit and Cry Of Fear (Ravenholem). These disturbing pages spawn on boxes, lounges, shelves, tyres, fire places, pillars, trees, showers, windows, log piles, tree stumps, trucks, rocks, tunnels, trailers, oil tanks, silos, books, walls and caravans, Beer Bottles The Twelve Beer bottles are solely featured in Cellars, where the RED team must collect 8 to 12 (server dependent) bottles of beer located in a gloomy castle's cellar, which is guarded by the Servant Grunts. The theory behind collecting the beer bottles is its for a party and the people won't let you out of the Cellars until you have twelve bottles or they are needed to be splashed on the door so you can burn the door down because beer is flammable and because it's locked. The bottles can spawn on the floor, shelves and boxes. Keys The Keys are small golden keys hidden in The Ward of Mount Massive Asylum used to activate the ward's elevator and 10 appear in Claustrophobia to unlock the tower in the middle of the map so you can escape. Like in Outlast, the RED team must find the key and use it to turn on the elevator before escaping from Trager, the evil surgeon guarding the key. There is also a key in Weepers which must be collected in order to unlock a door an progress to the TARDIS. There is a 2D key in Wolfenstein 3D Ep3 Lvl 7 Which must be collect in order to reach Hitler. The keys are used to unlock things in maps like doors, towers and elevators they are normally found on pedestals, gurneys, tables and desks. Gas Cans Gas cans are red/blue cans of gasoline found in Abandoned, Arizona, The Abyss, Hydro, Frost Run, Classic Frost Run, Blood Wood and Decay. In Abandoned, the RED team must find a single gas can of many, being the only one that contains fuel, to gas up the escape elevator and flee, all while being hunted down by Chris Walker. In Frost Run, the RED team must find 9 of these cans and in Classic Frost Run they need to find 6 of them, both being in an icy research facility inhabited by The Rake, and the using them to fuel up their escape boat. They are also found in Hydro to fuel snipers van. The Abyss you have to find 8 gas cans and on Decay you need to find 2 gas cans, on both maps you need to fill a generator to open a elevator. There is also a special kinds of gas cans like the silver gas can with a red stripe that goes around the bottom of the can, these are exclusive to Arizona and are collected to fill up your van, the other one is the gas cans that are on Blood Wood and they look like the gas cans from left 4 dead 2 and come in a few colours red, blue and yellow they are needed to fill up the car. Most maps that have gas cans if not all have to collect the cans for fuel for a vehicle or machine that is used to get away and always spawn on the floor and sometimes on 2 desks in Frost Run. Documents The Eight Documents are neat files attached to a clipboard found in the levels Atomics, Gutters, Lockers and Sector Six. The theory behind collecting the documents is that they contain valuable infomation that you need to know so you can escape or to find out Mann co's secrets that they need to ruin them and gain their freedom. The documents can spawn on walls, the floor, ledges, boxes, control panels, benches, desks and shelves. Clues The Eight Clues appear as clipboards with a grey holding case and file clipped to it, made to sculpt the answer to the mystery of the 4way murders and then escape to the helicopter pad outside the building. The theory of collecting the clues is to Learn about the murders at the 4way office. They also appear as keycards in Swarm where four need to be collected and each one opens a door to progress to the train station. They can be found on walls, control panels, tables, trucks and boxes. Keycards The Five Keycards are scattered about Containment Breach where the players must collect these to unlock the chamber of SCP-079. The cards appear as small white keycards with the ID of Foundation personnel stamped on it and come in 5 colours yellow, gold, amber, orange and red with white on the middle and bottom of the keycards. The colours represent the level classification of the keycard, yellow is level 1, gold is level 2, amber is level 3, orange is level 4 and red is level 5. They must then insert the keycards in a computer so SCP-079 can open one of the two security gates. There are variants of keycards that look like clues from 4way on Swarm and there is a 2D red keycard on The Tower. These can be found on the floor, shelves, control panels, desks and tables. Fuse Cables The Eight Fuse cables come in four colours they come in Blue, Red, Orange and Green and are found on the map Underground and are used to jump start the generator to open the floodgates. It also must have cables missing from the machine, that explains why you need to collect more than one cable. Fuse cables can be found on the floor, shelves, trains, boxes, ledges and tables. PDAs PDAs are found only on Alpha Complex and are supposed to pick it up and then wait four minutes for the elevator to open and can be found on control panels. It is used to contact the maitenance of the elevator to fix it from the top floor the maintenance person isn't present in the map but they're the reason why you need to wait four minutes until you can escape through the elevator. Scripts The Eight Scripts are found on Forgotten Tomb even though they are called pages they don't share the same design as the ones you see in most other maps. The theory behind collecting the scripts is that you read them so they can open the tomb entrance to escape. These scripts can be found on pedestals in hallways and dead end rooms. Fear Cubes The Seven Fear Cubes are found in Monophobia and Monophobia (Reborn). They appear as small carbonic cubes which appear on pedestals, graves and ledges. The theory behind collecting the Fear Cubes is that you collect them to form some kind of key to open the gate the Fear cubes then open a gate at the spawn for you to escape. Flasks The Ten Flasks appear on Manor and they look like glass bottles with a turquoise coloured substance in them. The theory behind collecting the flasks in the first place is that the players are making a strong enough acid to melt the door behind you so you can escape. These can be found on boxes, shelves, gurnies and tables. Australium Bars The Ten Australium Bars appear in Lobbys and spawn on control panels, desks, boxes and the floor. When all collected they will open a portal from where you must escape and it's in different locations in the map. The theory behind collecting the Austalium bars is that they are used in a ritual to get the portal to open. Cameras The Cameras are found on SCP-087-B, Five Rounds at Freddy's and Return to Freddy's. They are always spawned in the same room as the players and looks like a old fashioned version of a camera and is used to open walls and certain areas. The theory behind collecting the camera is to film your experience so you can prove rumours or something is real and true. These can be found on the floor and on the desks. Power Cores The Five Power Cores are found on Storage Zero and come in two colours Red and Blue they look like smaller version of a satellite and they are found on the floor, control panels and desks. The theory behind the collecting the power cores is that they charge a electric box to eventually open a door behind you this would explain the reason why you have to wait a minute before you escape. When collected it is used to activate a timer on a door from where you spawned so in one minute you will be able to escape to the station. Skull Keys The Six Skull Keys are found on The Citadel come in three different colours these include Yellow, Blue and Red and always appear on some kind of pedestal. The theory when collecting the skull keys is they unlock teleporters and so then eventually when you get the last skull key it teleports the Icon of Sin to you. When all six Skull keys are collected it will awaken the boss of the map the Icon of Sin. Spell Books The Eight Spell books are found in Hellfire and appear as a regular book with a greenish essence coming from the book. The theory behind collecting the spell books is that they are used to cast a spell to open a portal to where you escape from,they always spawn on some type of pedestal. After all the spell books have been obtained they will open a portal where you spawned so you can escape back to the over world. Gifts The Eight Gifts are found on Dustbowl and apear as little cube shaped presents wth a blue base and a red ribbon. The theory behind collecting the Gifts is that there is another person on the other side of the exit and they refuses to give you a ride away from the map because of maybe feeling neglected or something around those lines unless you get them enough gifts so the person will get their gifts then they will let you in their van so you can escape. These can be found on the floor. Discontinued Pages Printed Plans The Eight Printed Plans used to spawn on the older versions on the Lockers map and come in two different colours these colours are Blue and Red and they spawn like documents. The theory behind the printed plans is that you find the plans of the building and then find where the exit is on the map.They look like blue or red paper plans that are rolled up and can be found on walls, the floor, boxes, desks, control panels, benches, ledges and shelves. The Printed Plans might come back in a future map. Spooky Sandviches The Eight Spooky Sandviches appeared on a discontinued and abandoned map known as Facility. The sandwiches looked like the Heavy's sandvich that he can equip in the second weapon slot. The theory behind the spooky sandviches are that they are possesed and act as a switch to open the blocked door behind you. They could spawn on chairs, boxes, desks, ledges and the floor. Facility might come back with some extensions and so might the Spooky Sandviches in a future map. Trivia *All pages have a glowing white outline so the players can see them through the darkness. *All pages also glow if a player is in a certain radius of the page. *The Abyss used to have pages on it until it was then replaced by gas cans to fit the game, Slender: the Arrival where it is from. *Every page in the mod is randomised and changes location each time the map is played and they only spawn on their respective maps. *Pages can almost spawn anywhere in the map so be sure to check everywhere and keep your eyes peeled because you might miss them at further distances. *There is a bug with the page spawns when you hit them they might not be picked up. *There is a bug where the page will be placed in the air next to where its supost to be. *There is a frequent bug with thepages where they would be invisible unless you were right next to it, this only happened with the slender pages and nothing else. Gallery Page Always Watches.png Page Can't Run.png Page Don't Look.png Page Follows.png Page Forest.png Page Help Me.png Page Leave Me Alone.png Page No No No No.png Category:Slender Fortress Category:Mechanics